riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Void
Iron Void are a traditional doom band from Wakefield, West Yorkshire. Forming in 1998 though not releasing an album until 2014, Iron Void would exude a mix of Maryland traditional doom and NWOBHM to compose a sound they refer to as "True Doom Metal" or "Classic Doom Metal". The band draws heavily from the Maryland doom scene such as Revelation, Unorthodox, Wretched and Iron Man among others but also heavily draws from classic doom such as Black Sabbath, Saint Vitus and Pentagram. To date the band has three studio albums and has managed to tour throughout the UK and Europe, performing several doom festivals with the past and present stalwarts of the doom world while establishing themselves as a top doom act in the UK. History Iron Void was formed in November 1998, founded by Jonathan Seale and Andy Whittaker. Attaining a vocalist and drummer in Paul Wale and Sharif Dyson respectively this quartet began performing old-school doom with influences of NWOBHM. However the initial run of the band was completely short-lived as Iron Void would disband sometime in 2000. Whittaker would move on to perform in The Lamp of Thoth while Seale would perform in a host of other bands. In 2007 Seale would join So Mortal Be though ultimately that group would disband by July of the next year. Seale and Wilson would work with original Iron Void drummer Dyson, rehearsing both So Mortal Be songs and Iron Void songs, ultimately giving a rebirth to Iron Void in July 2008. In an interview with The Sleeping Shaman, Seale explains the band's origins and reformation: Iron Void's earliest known gigs in their second run were on 14 and 16 August 2008 in Doncaster.Iron Void MySpaceIron Void MySpace The band would record a September gig and release it as a CD-R entitled Live 2008, featuring new Iron Void songs along with covers of So Mortal Be and Saint Vitus. Over the next couple years the band would perform regular gigs sharing the stage with the likes of The Lamp of Thoth, Witchsorrow and Pagan Altar just to name a few.MyspaceMyspace For a brief time the band would become a quartet with Simon Guy as a second guitarist. This lineup would record an EP in what would be the band's first studio recordings, ultimately released as Spell of Ruin on 28 April 2010 via Doomanoid Records (Wilson's personal label). Eventually following more gigs in 2011 the band would record a new song that fall, releasing it on their bandcamp as The Mad Monk. Work was intended to begin on a debut studio album in 2012 but was delayed once new drummer Tom Hey was fired and returning original member Paul Wale would leave. The band would work briefly with a session drummer in Dan Mullins to record the album but due to his commitments with Thine and My Dying Bride his tenure with the band would be brief. However he would suggest a drummer in Damien Park who would join the band in 2012 and perform at Malta Doom Metal Festival at the end of the year, among other shows.No Clean Singing Reverting back to a power trio, Iron Void would tour Europe in 2013 and begin proper recording of their debut album along with a second album. In an interview with No Clean Singing, Steve Wilson explained how work and recording on a second album was in the makings parallel to the first: The eponymous debut that is Iron Void would be released on 13 June 2014 via Barbarian Wrath and limited to 666 CDs, with a vinyl edition via Fear Me! Music the next year. An album release party would be held at The Hop in Wakefield on 21 June.Last.fm In support the band would tour the UK with the Swedish doom band Goatess. Iron Void would tour every Autumn around this time and the years after, working in several festival appearances including Doom Over Edinburgh, Dutch Doom Days and Day of Doom Barcelona among others.Last.fm Iron Void's second studio album Doomsday would see it's release via Doomanoid Record on 5 October 2015. 2016 would see a new drummer in Richard Maw (Damien Park would leave the group to concentrate on Dead Party Scene) as work began on a third record following a tour supporting Beastmaker and an appearance at Hammer of Doom Festival. A launch party for the vinyl edition of Doomsday would also be held on 15 October 2016 at Asylum 2.Iron Void Facebook The band would spend eighteen months composing a third studio album in between dates with Wretch and festival appearances. On 22 December 2017 the band would announce a worldwide deal with Shadow Kingdom Records, along with unveiling a new song in "The Coming of a King" from the forthcoming album and it's details.The Obelisk In an interview with It's Psychedelic Baby the band would explain the concept in mind for the third album: Initially planned for a spring release and a concept album based on the Arthurian legend, Excalibur was released on 26 October 2018 to extensive critical praise among the doom circles. The band also notably hosted a 20th anniversary show on 13 October 2018Iron Void Facebook and a short UK tour in support of Excalibur and the band's 20th anniversary. Discography *'Live 2008' (Live Album) (2008, Self-Released) *'Spell of Ruin' (EP) (2010, Doomanoid Records) *'The Mad Monk' (Single) (2012, Self-Released) *'Iron Void' (Studio Album) (2014, Barbarian Wrath) *'Doomsday' (Studio Album) (2015, Doomanoid; Fear Me! Music) *'Excalibur' (Studio Album) (2018, Shadow Kingdom Records) Members Current Members *'Jonathan "Sealey" Seale' - Bass, Vocals (1998 - 2000, 2008 - Present) *'Steve Wilson' - Guitar, Vocals (2008 - Present) *'Scott Naylor' - Drums (2018 - Present) Former Members *'Sharif Diz Dyson' - Drums (1998 - 1999, 2008 - 2010) *'Andy Whittaker' - Guitar (1998 - 2000) *'Paul Wale' - Guitar, Vocals (1998 - 2000, 2011 - 2012) *'Russ Thompson' - Drums (1999 - 2000) *'Simon Guy' - Guitar (2009 - 2010) *'Tom "Dexta" Hey' - Drums (2011 - 2012) *'Dan "Storm" Mullins' - Drums (2012) *'Damien Park' - Drums (2012 - 2015) *'Richard Maw' - Drums (2016 - 2018) Tours *'Autumn/Winter Tour 2009/2010' (2009/2010)MySpace *'Doom Metal Trident Attack!' (With Hooded Priest, Arkham Witch) (2013)Iron Void Facebook *'Iron Void/Goatess UK Tour' (With Goatess) (2014)Iron Void Facebook *'Doomsday UK/Europe Tour' (2015)Iron Void Facebook *'Beastmaker European Tour' (With Beastmaker, Blood Ceremony, With The Dead) (2016)Iron Void Facebook *'UK Tour 2017' (With Wretch) (2017)Iron Void Facebook *'20th Anniversary Tour' (With Serpent Venom, Famyne) (2018)The Obelisk External Links *Iron Void Bandcamp *Iron Void Twitter *Iron Void MySpace References Category:Band Category:Wakefield Category:West Yorkshire Category:England Category:Doom Metal Category:Traditional Doom Category:Shadow Kingdom Records Category:Iron Void